La vie ne pouvait pas être plus belle NewtxThomas (Le Labyrinthe)
by TySee
Summary: [Petit lemon entre Newt et Thomas de la trilogie Le Labyrinthe] Newt et Thomas s'aiment depuis quelques mois. Comme les autres l'ignorent, ils sont obligés d'avoir des rapports sexuels en cachette. Cette fois-ci, Thomas va réaliser un de ses fantasmes...


Newt était plaqué contre le mur, gémissant assez bas pour ne pas réveiller les autres mais assez fort pour que son amant puisse entendre et l'exciter encore plus. Ça faisait déjà quelques semaines que Newt et Thomas avaient commencés leurs ébats sexuels. Ils avaient normalement des rapports dans la forêt pour que personne ne puisse les voir mais cette fois-ci, Thomas était beaucoup trop excité qu'il n'arrivait pas à dormir. La pensée de voir son amoureux nu devant lui, en pleine nature et avec une trentaine d'hommes en train de dormir à côté l'excitait plus que tout. Il voulait assouvir ce fantasme de toute urgence. Il avait réveillé Newt qui dormait, lui avait pris la main et l'emmena un peu plus loin du campement alors que ce dernier était encore somnolent. Il l'embrassa, lui lécha et lui mordit le cou tout en mettant une certaine pression sur son membre avec sa jambe. Ils étaient encore tout les deux habillés mais Thomas savait exactement où toucher pour faire gémir le plus vieux d'entre eux. Une fois parcouru chaque passerelle de son cou, il s'attaqua à sa bouche qui gémissait beaucoup trop fort. Newt était très sensible au toucher de son amant, il pouvait devenir tout rouge dés que Thomas lui caressait la main. Son odeur le rendait dingue. Il avait une douce odeur fruitée qui compensait ses traits virils. Il avait envie de le croquer mais sa langue était trop occupée à jouer avec sa voisine. Il laissa Thomas lui soulever les jambes, il aimait se faire porter. Il prit soin de bien écarter les jambes pour mieux sentir l'entre-jambe de son amoureux. Ce dernier retira sa langue de la bouche de Newt pour aller titiller son lobe d'oreille laissant un petit filé de salive derrière lui.

Toujours étant soulevé, Newt se débarrassa de son débardeur, il voulait que Thomas puisse l'embrasser autre part que son cou et ses lèvres. Chose que Thomas fit dans la seconde. Il embrassa, lécha et mordit ses deux petits tétons qui étaient déjà bien apparents dû à l'excitation. Mais il en voulait plus, beaucoup plus. Et la position où ils étaient ne l'aidait guère. Il proposa donc à Newt de s'allonger dans l'herbe. La proposition fut de suite acceptée. L'herbe était très froide la nuit, ce qui fit frissonner l'homme qui s'allonger mais il s'y habitua vite lorsque qu'il sentit la température du corps de son amant. Thomas retira son tee-shirt lui aussi et frotta son torse contre celui de Newt pour le réchauffer. Tandis que Newt fixait ses yeux en caressant son dos, il remarqua que ses yeux brillaient autant que les étoiles dans le ciel juste derrière lui. Il se disait que la vie ne pouvait pas être plus belle.

« À quoi tu penses ? _Chuchota Thomas dans l'oreille de son chéri. _

-Je... Je me dis que... J'ai bien de la chance de t'avoir... ! »

Newt peinait à dire ses mots, il avait tendance à bégayer sous l'excitation. Ils se sentaient tout les deux à l'étroit dans leurs pantalons alors ils les enlevèrent, leurs caleçons eurent le même sort. Thomas vit que son amoureux était sur le point de jouir mais il fit mine de ne rien savoir pour ne pas le gêner. Comme il ne voulait pas que Newt ne jouisse trop tôt, il voulu ralentir les choses mais il ne voulait pas non plus arrêter. Il lui caressa lentement le torse tout en l'embrassant tendrement sur la bouche et le cou. Newt gémissait beaucoup moins mais ses gémissements étaient plus longues à chaque fois. Malgré la pénombre, il pouvait bien décerner le visage et les muscles de celui qu'il aimait. Et malgré la fraîcheur de la nuit, il avait très chaud et suait. Il dit à Thomas qu'il était enfin prêt.

Le plus jeune n'hésita pas une seconde de plus, il était bien trop excité lui aussi. Il mouilla ses doigts avec de la salive et les glissa directement dans l'intimité de Newt. D'abord avec son majeur pour ne pas lui faire trop puis il ajouta son index pour l'habituer à quelque chose d'un peu plus gros. Il commença des petits coups frénétiques avec ses doigts puis il fit des mouvements de ciseaux. Les gémissements de Newt étaient de plus en plus fortes, c'était douloureux mais il aimait ça. Il prit son propre membre en main et fit des vas-et-viens au même rythme que les coups de doigts qu'on lui offrait. Il posa sa main de libre sur la tête de Thomas et l'encouragea à le sucer. Les doigts se retirèrent et Thomas obéissait. La température de sa langue contrasta avec le froid, ce qui fit frémir le plus vieux. Il joua avec le membre, les testicules et le trou de son amant en utilisant à la fois sa bouche, sa langue et ses mains. Lorsque sa bouche était occupée à sucer le membre de Newt, ses doigts se glissaient dans son intimité et lorsque sa langue pénétrait son trou intime, sa main s'occupait de son membre. Cette routine rendait Newt complètement fou, ses hanches et ses jambes bougeaient dans tout les sens. Ses gémissements étaient très irréguliers, tantôt courtes et rapides, tantôt longues et espacées.

Thomas ne pouvait plus se retenir. Il retira sa bouche et ses doigts, se releva et souleva les hanches de son amant. Ils savaient tout les deux ce qui allait se passer ensuite. Il donna un dernier baiser à Newt avant de le pénétrer avec sa verge dure qui attendait depuis un bon moment d'être au chaud. Il le pénétra lentement. Mais malgré ça, quelques larmes coulaient sur les joues de Newt. À nouveau, il avait mal mais il aimait tellement ça. Une fois son membre tout englouti, il fit quelques coups petits et doux de reins pour ne pas le blesser. Mais Newt en demanda plus. Il en voulait beaucoup plus.

« Thomas,... S'il te plaît... Plus vite... ! » Disait-il. Thomas vit que son visage était plein d'envies, ses yeux marrons brillaient et ses cheveux étaient collés par la sueur. Il avait une vue magnifique. Ses coups de reins s'accélèrent de plus en plus vite et de plus en plus fort. Sa respiration se coupait à certains moments, ses pensées se mélangeaient, il sentait qu'il n'en aurait plus pour longtemps. Newt allait bientôt jouir aussi, il caressa son membre avec sa main pour avoir plus de plaisir. La pression était trop forte, il se sentait venir, il n'en pouvait plus...

« Thomas... Je vais...Aaahh ! » Newt n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase qu'il jouit en premier, huit bonnes giclées s'étala sur son ventre. Thomas finissait quelques coups de reins encore avant de se retirer et jouir lui aussi sur le ventre de Newt.

La tension redescendit presque instantanément, le plus jeune se laissa tomber sur son amant pour retrouver un souffle habituel avec lui. Après avoir échangés quelques baisers, ils virent que le soleil commençait tout juste à se lever. Ce qui offrit aux amoureux une scène des plus romantiques. Non, en effet, la vie ne pouvait pas être plus belle.


End file.
